Custis Pendleton
Custis Pendleton is a member of Gristol's parliament and resides in Dunwall with his twin brother, Morgan. Elder brothers to Treavor Pendleton, Custis and Morgan share lordship of Pendleton Manor, and control the slave mines by which the Pendleton family (one of the founding families of Dunwall ) has made its fortune. Custis and Morgan sell their votes in Parliament to Hiram Burrows, functioning as a loyal voting block. Their voting power makes them a target of the Loyalist Conspiracy, for when they are eliminated, their Parliamentary votes pass to Treavor Pendleton. They are also responsible for holding Emily Kaldwin prisoner at the Golden Cat bath house. Custis can be found at the Golden Cat along with Morgan, and is one of the main targets of the mission, House of Pleasure. Trivia *The Heart says that "His attachment to his twin brother Morgan is not wholesome." **The Heart also says that he has "one of the keenest minds for business in all of Gristol," and that he is considered, "the smartest and the cruelest of the Pendleton brothers." *In conversation, a courtesan claims that the Pendletons aren't bad customers, as they are "rich and mostly clean." *According to Wallace, on one occasion Custis made an "improper remark" to the Empress, and Corvo "ejected him from a state dinner before even asking who he was." *Some of the Pendletons' guards in the Golden Cat can be overheard discussing the depleted state of the Pendleton silver mines and fortune; Custis will verify this claim in conversation with a prostitute, angrily saying that he and his brothers have had to ask for money from their cousins to get by. **This is further verified in the Dishonored game manual, as Custis Pendleton is quoted as follows: "The family silver mines haven't been producing much it's true. My brother Morgan and I have given it our all as they say, but apparently the quality of labor has greatly fallen since our father's time."''Dishonored'' Game Manual * The audiograph Emily Tells a Tale centers around an argument Emily witnesses between Custis, Madame Prudence, and a courtesan, which she calls, "The Story of the Fancy Dressed Lady and the Naked Man." *Upon turning hostile, Custis will throw various objects -- such as glasses, vases, and ashtrays -- at Corvo if he is in a place where he cannot be reached. He has a never-ending supply of these items, as they materialize out of space and into his hand. *If Custis is eliminated non-lethally, the Bottle Street Gang will cut out his tongue, shave his head, and lock him in one of his own mines. *Although Custis Pendleton is first physically encountered in the House of Pleasure mission, an image of him and his brother can be seen when Corvo first enters the Void. *As with all other assassination targets, if Corvo decides to kill Custis Pendleton with his sword, a special animation plays. If done in combat, Custis will lunge at Corvo, scratching with his hands, while Corvo holds him by his throat. Corvo will then stab Custis in the side of his neck and drop him on to the ground. If done in stealth, Corvo will turn Custis around, stab him in the stomach and then put him on his knees and stab downward into the back of his neck. Gallery custisp01.png|Custis in the Void. Pendletontwinsconceptart.jpg|Concept art for the Pendleton twins, featuring Custis Pendleton. Emilyandpendletons.jpg|The Pendleton brothers with Emily in the Void. custis4.png|Custis Pendleton at The Golden Cat. custis6.png|Custis smokes a cigarette in the smoking room. custis5.png|Corvo fights Custis Pendleton in the Smoking Room. CustisAssassination.png|Custis's assassination. dishcuspen.jpg|Corvo fights Custis Pendleton and his friend in a promotional photo. Pendleton twin.jpg|Custis and another aristocrat at the Golden Cat in a pre-release screenshot. Pendletonwindblast.jpg|Windblast being used on Custis Pendleton in promotional materials. Pendletondeathanimation.jpg|Custis Pendleton's death animation as shown in promotional materials. Pendletonfamilysokolov.jpg|Sokolov's painting of the three Pendleton brothers. Tarot08.jpg|Custis's tarot card in the Dishonored Game of the Year Edition Tarot Deck. Pendleton Twins.png|The Pendleton Twins as they appear on a tarot card in the Special Edition Tarot Deck. References Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Male Characters Category:Assassination Targets Category:Aristocrats Category:Major Characters